Weapon Master (5e Class)
Weapon Master The weapon master is the one who can take any weapon and immediately understand its use and its greatest strength for its use in battle. Playing the Weapon Master The weapon master is a purely martial class so your greatest benefits will come from your Strength and Dexterity. You will want to make sure your Constitution is as close to these as possible since you will mostly be on the front lines for majority of your fights, however ranged combat is not impossible. Creating a Weapon Master Requirements: Alignment: '''Any Chaotic '''Starting Age: Most Weapon Masters have spent many years working on mastering there arsenal so most tend to be later in years, however many prodigies have been seen with this skill. Race: Any race can be a Weapon Master however it is more common to find one of the races with longer life spans to have this level of skill. Gender: WEAPONS KNOW NO GENDER Class Features As a Weapon Master you gain the following benefits Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d12 Per Weapon Master level '''Hit Points at First Level: '''1d12 plus Constitution Modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d12 (or 7) Plus Constitution Modifier '''Proficiencies Armor Proficiencies: '''Any '''Weapon Proficiencies: '''Any '''Tools: '''Smith tools '''Saving Throws: '''Strength and Dexterity '''Skills: Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Intimidation, Perception, Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * Any Melee of your choice * Any Ranged weapon of your choice * Any Armor of your choice * One set of Smiths Tools Table Weapon Master Mastery Points Starting at 1st level you gain a number of points equal to your level in order to activate your abilities. Chosen Weapon Starting at 1st level you may choose one weapon that you are proficient with and grant that weapon bonuses through the use of your Mastery Points. You are granted one more weapon every three levels. Ex 1,3,6,9,12,15,18. Fighting Styles Starting at 1st level you may choose one of the following fighting styles. ; Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. ; Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. ; Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. ; Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon you are wielding with two hands, you can re-roll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. ; Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. ; Close Quarters Shooter You are trained in making ranged attacks at close quarters. When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll and your base movement speed increases by 5 feet. ; Power Attack When you make a melee attack, before you make the attack roll, you can choose to not add your proficiency bonus to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add your proficiency bonus to the attack's damage. You cannot do this if you are using the finesse property of the weapon. ; Versatile Weapon Master When wielding a versatile weapon in one hand you get a +1 bonus to your damage rolls. When wielding a versatile weapon in two hands, you gain +1 bonus to your attack and damage rolls. Tempered Focus Starting at 1st level, You have become one with your weapon. You understand every scratch, dent, and crack on it. As a bonus action for you may focus on your weapon and add an additional +1 to your attack roll. This ability levels as you do giving you a + 2 at level 10, +3 at level 14 and +4 at level 18. Tempered Weapon Starting at 2nd level you have learned how to hit your opponent where it hurts. For 1 Mastery point per bonus applied by this feature you now gain a +1 to all damage dealt by your weapon for one round. This damage levels as you do. Giving you a +2 at level 10, +3 at level 14, +4 at level 18, and a +5 at level 20. Weapon Master Archetype Starting at 3rd level you may choose one of the following archetypes: Way of the Slashing Blade, Way of the Piercing Arrow, Way of the Bludgeoning Hammer. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Strike First Strike Fast Starting at 6th level, your quick reflexes allow you to intercept an attack, throwing the attacker off balance. As a reaction when a creature other than yourself within the range of your equipped weapon is being targeted by a melee attack by another creature you may spend 2 Mastery Points to make a weapon attack against the attacking creature. If the attack is successful and deals damage, the target has disadvantage on the triggering attack. Sharpening the Mind Starting at 9th level you hear your opponents weapon speaking to you and it tells you where it will strike. Whenever you take your movement on your turn you no longer provoke an attack of opportunity. Extra Attack Beginning at 11th level, you can attack three times, instead of twice, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Sharpening the Blade Beginning at 13th level your weapon has seen much blood being shed, and it thrives off of it. As a bonus action you may concentrate on your weapon using 4 Mastery Points allowing you to gain a critical hit on a 19 instead of a 20. If the attack is not a critical you regain one mastery point. Fatal Mistake Starting at 14th level you have learned to read your opponents moves granting you the ability to notice the perfect time to strike back. As a reaction whenever your opponent misses an attack against you for 4 Mastery Points you may make an opportunity attack against them. Versatile Combatant Starting at 17th level For 5 Mastery Points you may now take your full attack action as a bonus action instead of as a standard action. If you do so you may not take your attack action as a standard action. Devastating Blow Starting at 20th level you have mastered your attacks to deal the most damage possible to your opponents. Whenever you successfully hit your opponent you may spend 10 Mastery Points to deal maximum damage on all attacks made this round to your opponent. Way of the Slashing Blade The one who hones his focus on his blade may sever and substance. Severing Blade Beginning at 3rd level your blade is your greatest asset and as such should be kept in the greatest conditions possible. For 1 Mastery Point you may choose to spend your short rest cleaning and repairing your weapon granting it a +1 to all damage dealt for 1 hour. Spiral Strike Starting at 7th level you have learned that not all attacks are as straight forward as you've experience. You have learned to for 2 Mastery Points as an action spin while attacking allowing you to attack any opponent within your weapons range invoking a dexterity saving throw to anyone caught in the attack. (Dc 8+prof+Dex) Expert Swordsman Starting at 10th level you find yourself understanding weapons with an edge better than any other. You now gain expertise on attack rolls when wielding any bladed weapon. Bleeding Blade Starting at 15th level your blade has been drenched in the blood of your foes from your past battle to the point that your blade itself becomes stained in a crimson red giving it greater strength than what was originally thought possible. Your blade now deals an aditional 2d6 slashing damage. Singing Blade Starting at 18th level you have finally achieved harmony with your blade allowing you to use it in ways you never inteded. For 5 Mastery Points you may strike your blade against the ground causing a massive wave of sound to screech from your blade dealing 4d10 force damage to anyone within a 30ft radius forcing a dexterity saving throw. (Dc 8+prof+Str) Way of the Piercing Arrow The one who understands that not all battles require brutish strength but precision. Point Blank Beginning at 3rd level you no longer suffer from disadvantage when firing in close ranges. Close Quarters Shooter Starting at 7th level you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity when firing any ranged weapon Master Bowman Starting at 10th level you find yourself learning to appreciate the ways of precision and become more capable with your bow. You now gain expertise with any ranged weapon. Piercing shot Starting at 15th level for 3 Mastery Points your arrows now pierce through your target hitting anyone behind them for your weapons range. Anyone caught in the line behind the first target may make a dexterity saving throw. On a successful save they only take half damage. The arrow stops after it has either exceeded its range or hit a wall or other solid object. (Dc 8+prof+Dex) Snipers Shot Starting at 18th level for 10 Mastery Points you may make a precise shot giving up one of your additional attacks to increase your critical damage to x4. Way of the Bludgeoning Hammer The one who smashes his way through the battlefield Crushing Blow Starting at 3rd level for 1 Mastery Points as an action whenever you strike your opponent with a bludgeoning weapon you may invoke a strength saving throw and on a fail your opponent is knocked prone. On a successful save they are knocked back 10ft. Breaking Strike Starting at 7th level for 3 Mastery Points your next attack has such devastating force behind it that you can break your opponents armor. When attacking an opponent after activating this ability you may take 1d4 off of their total Ac. When their Ac is only 10+ Their Dex their armor is considered broken and must be repaired. Battling Brute Starting at 10th level you have learned there is no greater pleasure than beating your opponent with your crushing might. You now gain expertise with any bludgeoning weapon. Beating Hammer Starting at 15th level for 3 Mastery Points whenever you successfully crit on an opponent you may make one additional attack on them however you are unable to score a critical hit with this attack. This ability can be used only once per round. Booming Hammer Starting at 18th level for 5 Mastery points as an action you may strike the earth itself causing the ground to shake as rubble and rocks fly at anyone within 20ft of yourself forcing them to make a dexterity saving throw at disadvantage.00 On a fail they suffer 3d12 Bludgeoning damage and half as much on a success. Category:Classes